Le chasseur et sa proie
by Blihioma
Summary: Cross poursuit Allen pendant une semaine... Quelle drôle d'idée ! On se demande surtout pourquoi il fait ça... -Slash info : L'auteur mourra dans ce drabble-os !-


**Attention ! HUMOUR MAXIMAL !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le chasseur et sa proie<strong>

Allen, un valeureux mi-humain mi-dragon, fuyait depuis deux jours déjà à travers l'Amazonie. À ses trousses, se trouvait le plus grand chasseur des temps : l'homme ! Et il se trouvait qu'il était poursuivit par le plus valeureux, le plus beau, le plus étincelant, mais aussi le plus fort et le plus intelligent de tous les hommes, j'ai bien sûr l'honneur de vous présenter Kan/ (Cross *pointe son arme sur la tempe de l'auteur* : Tu écrivais~ ? / Auteur *prend une gomme et efface le nom d'un certain japonais, lentement, très lentement, sans aucun geste brusque*) Cross Marian ! (Allen : Maitre ? *s'enfuit encore plus vite*)

Son valeureux pervers... Euh, je veux dire "Chasseur", son valeureux chasseur per/... Son valeureux chasseur tout court le traquait, tombant... Évitant ! Évitant tous les pièges de sa proie, séjournant le soir dans un hôtel six étoiles dont le payement reviendrait à son ennemi une fois attrapé... Pardon ! Je voulais écrire qu'il dormait tout les soirs dans un hamac de haute qualité acheté à... Ouah ! Je perds le fil ! C'est Cross qui a fait le hamac, hein ! Il ne l'a pas du tout acheté ! Je reprends, donc il dormait dans un hamac de sa création et se levait en milieu d'après-midi, euh, à l'aube, il se lève à l'aube ! Il se lève à l'aube pour reprendre sa traque !

(*Un coup de feu retenti et l'auteur s'effondre par terre* / Cross *souffle sur la fumée qui sort de son révolver* / Allen : ^^'''' L'auteur étant dans l'impossibilité de continuer l'histoire, je vous prie d'accepter mon humble personne pour continuer, en espérant que je ne vais pas non plus y passer... ^^'''''''')

Nous sommes le troisième jour de chasse entre Cross et moi-même. Sournoisement, j'avais posté des pièges autour de mon poursuivant et il était tombé dans dix embuches sur dix posées ! Allant du fossé aux noix de coco qui lui sont tombées dessus, en passant par le filet rose fluo posé sur le sol et la main de ruche qui disait « Si tu mets ta main dans ce ballon jaune, tu gagneras mystérieusement un milliard d'euro » et il l'a fait !

Le quatrième jour, il est arrivé dans la forêt et il ressemblait à une momie à cause des bandages. Par contre, j'ai eut chaud aux fesses parce qu'il était allé acheter une machine qui soufflait du feu ! J'ai cru que c'était un dragon au début, mais non... Bref, Cross a brulé une partie de l'Amazonie ainsi qu'une de mes belles ailes blanches ! Le salop ! Heureusement, je me suis réfugié dans une petite montagne juste à temps et j'ai regardé les autorités l'encercler et l'arrêter.

Pour le cinquième jour, il n'y eut personne pour m'embêter, je pus donc siroter un cocktail au bord d'un lac, bien tranquillement~

Malheureusement, Cross revint le sixième jour et la traque reprit, même si j'avais plus l'impression qu'il fuyait aussi, mais la justice, plutôt qu'un chasseur, comme moi. En tous cas, je réussis sans problème à rester hors de sa portée malgré ses pièges, tel que ses nombreux panneaux « Help ! », « A l'aide ! », « J'ai besoin de ton aide ! » qu'il trimbalait avec lui et les drapeaux blancs qu'il secouait frénétiquement à s'en tordre les bras. Et j'ai résisté à tous ces pièges !

Le septième jour passa de la même manière et le soleil se couchait. Je suis alors descendu de mon palmier d'où j'observais le chasseur depuis l'aube, je vous précis qu'il avait tourné en rond, c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas eut besoin de changer de palmier.

« Cross~ »

La masse organique étalée par terre à cause de la fatigue grogna.

« Allez, appelle-les ! »

Je lui ais alors lancé un téléphone. Cross l'attrapa et composa un numéro, priant pour que ça ne capte pas...

« Allo ? »

« Aéroport international de Mexico bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais un aller-retour pour Haïti, s'il vous plait. »

« Pour quand et à quel nom ? »

« Dans deux heures, pour Allen Walker. »

« Vous resterez combien de temps là-bas ? »

« Euh... »

Je lui montrais deux de mes doigts.

« Deux semaines. »

Je fis non de la tête, il soupira.

« Deux mois, pardon. »

« C'est noté, quel est votre numéro de compte. »

Cross le lui donna et raccrocha. Je me dirigeais vers lui, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu as perdu Cross~ »

« La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui me payera le voyage, sale dragon ! »

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrape dans le temps impartit~ A dans deux mois en tous cas. »

Et je suis partit pour Haïti ! Heureusement que Cross ne m'a pas attrapé avant la fin des sept jours, sinon ce voyage pour Haïti aurait été à mes frais !

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Allen : Rendons hommage à l'auteur qui est morte pendant ses fonctions... Le métier d'auteur est vraiment dur...<p>

*Une minute de silence passe*

Auteur *arrive en pleine forme* : salut ! C'est quoi ces têtes de déterrées ?

Allen : ... Tu... Tu es vivante ?

Auteur : Bah oui ! J'ai bu de l'écume de lune* et j'ai ressuscité !

Allen : ...

Auteur : ^^ à la prochaine tous le monde !

* = l'écume de mer est un poison qui permet de ressuscité les morts.

* * *

><p>Vous avez aimez ?<p> 


End file.
